In My Veins
by poorxbrokexcollegexkid
Summary: companion story to "All We Are", Isaac's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING! Okay so you guys are amazing! And to show you how much I love you, Here is the Isaac perspective I promised. Thank you Bess for the heads up, this has been edited. Title of the story is from the song "In my Veins" by Andrew Belle.**_

He didn't know how long he'd been in the freezer but he had practically raced to the Tree-house when he'd been released. It was funny that despite his claustrophobia the Tree-house was probably his favorite place in the world...then again it had a hole in the floor so maybe it didn't really count.

The cruiser had been in the driveway so he knew not to try her window- not that it mattered he couldn't stay tonight anyways, the whole reason he'd been in trouble was for arguing about having to go in to work this late. He had climbed up through the hole soundlessly- that was one thing you learned fast when your dad was- well like his, make as little noise as possible. He clicked the flashlight on and off twice and waited.

He'd seen her stumble out of the window with a bundle of pillows and blankets and nearly knocked over a garden gnome in the process. Her hair was wild and tangled from sleep- it sort of reminded him of her, all over the place. Charlie didn't know how to move soundlessly-she didn't need to, he envied her for that. He saw the provisions and had turned around busying himself with the little mirror and the first-aid kit before she climbed up, he didn't want to see that _look _on herthe one everyone gave him even though no one else had lifted a finger to help- not that it mattered he guessed, he wouldn't let Charlie tell, he didn't want anyone to tell.

It was stupid and completely messed up but he couldn't help but hope that maybe if he could just stop being such a screw-up he'd get his old Dad back. Not the one before Camden left either, he wanted the one that left when his Mom died. The Dad that grounded him when he broke a window playing ball in the house, not the one that locked him in the freezer because he'd asked why he couldn't just do the work at the graveyard earlier in the evening. The Dad that took him and Camden out for ice-cream after practice not the one that had thrown wild high school parties complete with booze after they won and let Isaac stay up till three playing video games on a school night. When his Mom died his Dad had let them do and get away with anything, when Camden died he went to the other extreme.

"Not too bad this time, I just need to try and clean it before work" Isaac had started trying to sound light and casual but Charlie had cut him off.

"Work? It's one in the morning Isaac" Charlie said softly gently placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched out of instinct. That was how he'd wound up in the Freezer in the first place, he had wanted to do the work this afternoon to save time. He didn't understand why he had to wait till the middle of the night to dig a grave even if the woman had been a serial killer or something, plus there was that quiz in Chemistry he needed to pass to bring his grade up but he couldn't exactly tell his dad that.

"It's gonna be worse if I don't go ahead and get it done, the funeral's tomorrow." Isaac said. That was how he'd wound up with the shiner, it was always worse when he tried to delay his dad by begging for a reprieve. Tonight he had tried to beg his way out of getting locked in the freezer when his dad told him to get the chains. It had been stupid, he should have known at this point that there was no getting his dad to change his mind when he reached that point, the black-eye was his reminder.

"At least let me help you." Charlie pleaded, Isaac turned to face her. He had closed his eyes at first so he wouldn't have to see the _look_. She shined the flashlight on his face as if she was a doctor inspecting her patient which she kind of was- well the closet thing he had to a doctor anyways. She stared into his eyes, "What aren't you showing me?" She knew him too well.

Isaac pulled up his hoodie and shirt and showed her his lower back. He wasn't sure what it looked like but he knew it was bad, it had been there since the last time he'd gotten locked in the freezer.

"Oh Isaac" She gasped.

"It's not bad" Isaac tried to reassure her. "And he-he didn't do it, I scratched it a few weeks ago when I got lo- when I got stuck." He'd almost let it slip. He couldn't tell her he'd scratched it against the bottom of the freezer trying to break out, the freezer was the one hell Isaac endured that Charlie knew nothing about- that Charlie would never know about.

She nodded. They both knew she hadn't believed a word he said, but that was her way of saying she would drop it and Isaac was grateful.

"Lay on your stomach for me." She directed. Isaac did as he was told. She pulled his jacket and shirt up so that she could see the wound. "Pass me the peroxide."

Isaac handed it to her without saying a word.

"Now this is going to sting." She warned. She reached for his hand with the one she wasn't pouring with. Isaac gripped it for a second as the peroxide ran down his back but the grip softened as it fizzed and he felt Charlie's other hand play with his curls absently. He relaxed under her touch.

He thought about the day they first met.

"_I'm Charlie by the way."_

"_Isaac"_

"_I've decided we're going to be friends Isaac." Charlie had told him. He had smiled._

"_Okay."He had told her. She'd smiled at him before running off. He'd turned around and saw Camden leaning against a tree clearly amused._

"_Make a new friend?"_

"_I don't think so." Isaac said shrugging he wondered how long Camden had been listening._

"_Why not?"_

"_She's bossy" Isaac told him bluntly. "and obnoxious"_

"_Then why'd you tell her okay?" Camden asked smirking, it annoyed Isaac._

"_I don't know I felt sorry for her I guess." Isaac admitted. "She's too annoying though-"_

"_Why not be her friend? Maybe she's annoying because she's lonely." Camden pointed out._

"_I already have friends" Isaac argued. Well, he had Matt who was sort of his friend- used to be his friend, Matt had stopped talking to him after Camden's swim team's pool party. _

"_So. You can always make more friends Isaac, and besides__I like her." Camden said decidedly. "She's got" He paused searching for the right word. "Spunk"_

"_She's weird" Isaac interrupted. Camden glared a him for a moment._

"_She's an acquired taste" Camden amended "And the best people usually are." Isaac wondered for a moment if this was his brothers way of trying to make up for the fact that Matt started ignoring him._

"_Fine I'll give her a chance."_

That had by far been the best decision of his life. Charlie was his best-friend and he couldn't imagine life without her. It was probably the reason he hadn't told her that he was having some very _not_ best-friend feelings towards her. He wasn't sure when they started, maybe the night before Freshman year when she said she'd liked Scott, he hadn't recognized them then though because he was obsessed with Lydia Martin, he just knew he didn't like the fact that she liked Scott. Charlie's voice broke through his thoughts.

"If I told my Dad-" She had started but Isaac had interrupted. She couldn't do that, he just needed a little more time to fix things.

"If you told your Dad it would only make things worse." Isaac told her trying to sound calm but the panic was coming through.

"Okay. I won't say anything" She said quickly. "I just wish I could do something." She sighed before going back to doctoring the abrasion. "All done."

"Thanks." Isaac jumped up, he looked down at her and had the urge to throw caution to the wind and just go for it. "And Charlie?"

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes curious, he gave her lips a fleeting look before squeezing her hand instead. "You do more for me than anyone" He let go and began to climb down the ladder.

"Isaac?" His heart was beating 90 miles a minute. He popped his head back through the floor. Charlie was grinning at him.

"At least let me know you made it home safe." She asked. He smiled a little disappointed he didn't know what he was expecting- well he knew, he just didn't know why.

Isaac pulled his hoodie around him tighter as he sat at the back-hoe wishing he'd had one of those blankets Charlie had brought to the tree-house, wishing he'd been at the tree-house period. The wind blew and the cold air stung the fresh shiner, tonight was going to be a long night.

Instinctively his fingers went to touch the bruise, he tried to imagine it was Charlie's fingers touching it again but his were too rough and long. He heard something.

"Hello?" He called. This was why he'd hated working this late at night, it didn't matter that he had practically grew up here, it was a graveyard and every noise was something at night!

The Back-hoe tilted without warning. Isaac jumped into the grave he'd been digging for Kate Argent just before the machine crashed on top of him. It was his worse nightmare come true. He tried not to make a sound. If something was strong enough to tilt heavy machinery like that over, Isaac didn't want to find out what it was. He heard what sounded like wood breaking and some other less easy to place but much more terrifying noises.

He wasn't sure how long he had been there when the noises finally stopped. He reached in his back pocket and called Charlie.

"Hey"

"Charlie I-"

"Haha, got you! It's just my voicemail, leave a message after the beep!" He had forgot about her changing her message. He'd have to tell her to change it back the next time he saw her, that one was infuriating for obvious reasons.

He sent her a text. _Trapped in a grave_. And waited. After about ten minutes he started to panic. She probably had forgot to turn the volume on her phone up which meant he was stuck there at least until the morning. The dirt walls suddenly looked a lot closer together.

He was about to have a full blown panic attack. He tried to put his head between his legs, clothes his eyes and breathe but that didn't seem to help much. He was going to die here and all he could think about was the fact that Jackass would love telling people how the grave-digger dug his own grave.

Suddenly the Back-hoe was lifted right-side up again and a new terror struck Isaac as he imagined what sort of creature could lift a several ton machine like that and what it would want with Isaac. A shadow approached the grave and Isaac was more shocked by the owner than he was when the machine had tilted in the first place.

A young man stood at the grave smiling and leant over extending his arm to Isaac. "Need a hand?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER/AN: I OWN NOTHING! Wow Guys thank you so much for all of the positive feedback. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, I'm sorry it takes so long to do the Isaac chapter but writing for him honestly terrifies me, which is why I'm sorry to say that I can't do a 1st person perspective for him like some of you wanted. I'm sorry, I have a hard enough time writing him in third person and I have this constant fear that he's out of character or just wrong- On a side not I have a new found respect for Daniel Sharman. Anyways here's chapter two. I'm expecting I'll be posting for this story about once a week (at least until I get the hang of writing for Isaac better). Well without further ado, here's Chapter two, enjoy.**_

CHAPTER TWO:

Isaac sat in the old bus depot trying to process what Derek had told him.

"_You're telling me you're a werewolf?" Isaac asked skeptically, he wondered briefly if this had been his father's idea of a sick joke but then again his father didn't have a sense of humor._

"_Yes." Derek Hale had said simply. His name sounded familiar to Isaac but he wasn't sure where he'd heard it before and then it clicked._

"_You're that fugitive guy aren't you?"_

"_Not anymore, Kate Argent-"_

"_Let me guess she was a werewolf too?" Isaac asked sarcastically, what the hell was this guy tripping on._

"_No she was a hunter." Derek said seriously._

"_Right. Well thanksfor helping me out of that grave and all but I better get going-" Isaac started heading towards the exit. Derek stepped in front of him his eyes glowing red, and his canines elongating into fangs. Isaac stumbled backwards._

"_What the fuck!" Isaac exclaimed. _

"_I could turn you if you want. You'd be faster, stronger, able to heal yourself." Derek motioned to Isaac's bruised eye. "Protect yourself. It's not all easy there are hunters, other wolves, you won't be able to control your wolf at first but I can teach you. If you survive it."_

"_If"_

"_If the bite doesn't kill you, sometimes it doesn't take." Derek's eyes hardened as he said it._

"_What's in it for you?" Isaac had asked._

"_I need a pack."_

"You don't have to decide tonight."Derek's voice had cut through Isaac's thoughts.

"You said there were hunters and other wolves, are there any in town?" Isaac asked, he wanted to get an idea of what he'd be up against.

"I don't know the exact number, but there are hunters- the entire Argent family are hunters." Derek answered honestly. Isaac nodded.

"What about wolves?"

"The thing that trapped you in the grave tonight, I'm pretty sure it's an omega passing through. Other than that there's only one, Scott McCall." Isaac looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't expected to hear McCall's name mixed in to all of this but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Why McCall had suddenly gotten to be a Lacrosse star, why he and Stiles had suddenly stopped hanging out with Charlie.

Charlie. If he turned would he have to stay away from her too? No. If he took the bite he wouldn't hide away from her like a coward, like McCall, he would tell her everything. That was of course, assuming he survived the bite at all.

"I need to think about this." Isaac said. Derek nodded.

"You know where to find me." Derek said as Isaac walked out.

Isaac surveyed the broken glass from the back-hoe and the torn open grave. The casket had been ripped open and there was a whole in the body. Isaac fought back the urge to throw up, there was no way around it, he'd have to call his dad.

His dad was furious when he pulled up to the cemetery if it hadn't been for the fact that the cops were on there way and would have to take a statement from Isaac, he was pretty sure he'd be locked in the freezer with more than a black-eye. His Dad had told him how lucky he was, he also told him he'd be paying for the repairs on the Back-hoe. Isaac hadn't said anything, he knew better than to argue. His dad didn't care that that would completely deplete his "bike with an engine" fund, it had started out as a way of getting Lydia but somewhere in the middle of saving it had turned into a way to get Charlie. If he took the bite who could get Charlie- assuming he survived at all.

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey" Isaac told Sheriff Stilinski he was hoping the deputy standing next to him didn't recognize the name. His dad didn't want him hanging out with Charlie (mainly because her father was a deputy and he was afraid someone would find out, but he had never really liked Charlie all that much- even before he started hitting Isaac). For a moment Isaac thought he saw a flash of recognition in Steve Stilinski's eyes but they went back to studying the scene. He hadn't exactly expected to be recognized- after all in the year and a half he was allowed to be around Charlie he had only actually seen her father a handful of times and usually he was heading to work or heading to bed.

"Work for your father Isaac?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"When he's not in school" Al Lahey said, arms crossed. Isaac kept his head down the best thing he could do was keep quiet and let his dad do the talking. "Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes" His dad wasn't worried about him missing school, he was worried about Sheriff Stilinski noticing more than a broken coffin and a Back-hoe. Isaac shoved his hands in his pockets nervously, he wondered if he'd get blamed for the questions later too. If he took the Bite he'd be able to protect his self, if he survived.

"Yeah I get that." Sheriff Stilinski said, "But I've got a missing teenage girl on my hands and our canine unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes and if she's out here tonight when the temperature really drops-" Isaac felt himself panic for a second, what if it was Charlie, was that the reason she hadn't answered his call? But it couldn't be Charlie, if it was her Dad wouldn't be out here and her uncle wouldn't be that calm.

"I'm sorry I- I didn't see anything." Isaac told him. His thoughts kept coming back to his conversation with Derek the night before, if he took the bite he wouldn't have to worry about Charlie, or his dad or anything... if he survived.

His Dad scoffed. "Trust me if he saw a naked girl outside of the computer screen he'd remember" Isaac stared down at his shoes. His dad started laughing, he felt himself go red. Sheriff Stilinski glanced at his brother before looking back at Isaac.

"How'd you get that black-eye Isaac?" Isaac looked up in surprise, both Stilinskis were watching him. His father stiffened and turned to him.

"School" He said quietly. Neither officer seemed convinced.

"School fight?" Steve Stilinski asked.

"No. Lacrosse."

"Lacrosse" Sheriff Stilinski repeated he lost the suspicious edge in his voice. "You play for Beacon Hills?"

Isaac's father was still staring at him. "Yeah" This was the only reason he was allowed to stay on the team, because it was an easy excuse to why he resembled a human punching bag.

"My son plays on the team- well I mean he- he's on the team, he doesn't technically play..." Sheriff Stilinski rambled on. Isaac happened to look out into the tree-line and noticed Derek standing there. That was his sign, he was going ask him as soon as he got done here.

Sheriff Stilinski seemed to notice and turned to look at where he was staring but Derek had disappeared. It didn't matter, Isaac would hunt him down as soon as he was finished.

"Something wrong Isaac?" The Sheriff asked. Isaac turned his attention back to the three men surrounding him.

"No- sorry I- was just remembering I-uh I actually have a morning practice to get to." Isaac lied. The sheriff nodded.

"Just one more question. Do you guys get many grave robberies here?"

"a few." Isaac answered. "Usually they just take stuff like jewelry."

"What'd this one take?"

"A liver" Isaac said both Stilinskis looked shocked.

Isaac decided he was going to go straight tho the bus depot but when he got to the cemetery entrance Charlie was waiting on him.

"Hey. I'm so sorry I must have fallen asleep and I didn't get your message until I woke up."Charlie blurted out.

"It's fine" Isaac said picking up his bike and getting on. Charlie did the same. He sighed annoyed, there was no way he could go to the Bus Depot with Charlie there. He wanted to tell her everything when he got the bite, but he wanted to make sure he was going to survive it first.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" He snapped. She looked a little startled.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Grave robbers" Isaac said simply he was pedaling faster he knew he shouldn't have been frustrated with her, she didn't know she had interrupted anything but it was infuriating to have to wait when he had already made his mind up!

"What did they take?"

"A liver." He was too far ahead of her to talk now. By the time she managed to reach the bike rack he had already locked his up and was heading inside of the building.

"ISAAC" He froze. Whether he was annoyed or not he knew better than to ignore Charlie, she had no qualms about creating a scene and the last thing he needed was tweedle-dweeb and tweedle-dope catching wind of what Derek had offered him.

He turned to look at her along with about half of the other students outside. She locked her bike and ran over to him.

"Are you mad at me?" She was upset, shit. He was just frustrated, he hadn't meant to take it out on her.

He sighed. "I've just got a lot on my plate right now Charlie."

She nodded. "Do you want to study after school? I could help you with English and you could help me in Algebra 2, and maybe the two of us could get Chemistry figured out." she asked grabbing books out of her locker.

"I can't, I've got some business to take care of after school." Isaac told her, once he got the bite (if he survived) he'd make sure he spent every spare second with her, but he had to get it first.

"Does that business have something to do with Derek Hale?" He froze.

"How do you know-"

"I saw him in the cemetery. Listen Isaac, you should stay away from that guy he's bad news. My cousin Stiles told me all about him-"

"I doubt Stiles told you everything." Isaac scoffed, Stiles had always annoyed Isaac with his sarcastic comments and comeback for everything- Charlie had argued with him once that she and Stiles had the same personality but he didn't believe it. Charlie didn't annoy him (anymore anyways). She seemed a little taken aback

"He told me he was a suspect for all of the attacks that were happening and that he's still a person of interest."

"He was innocent. Why don't you ask your cousin what's really going on before you decide who's bad news" He snapped before walking off, he didn't know why he was defending Derek, he'd brought those same concerns up the night before, maybe it was because Derek was the only person outside of Charlie who had ever helped him- maybe (probably) because Charlie seemed to trust Stiles word over his own judgment. She huffed and took off to first period.

Isaac didn't see Charlie again until chemistry. She was sitting at there usual table. He sat in his seat with out a word to her.

"Glad to see your in a good mood."She whispered sarcastically before starting to copy the notes. Isaac tried to catch her attention but she wouldn't respond to was desperate, he reached over and grabbed her hand, a jolt of electricity running through his body at the contact, he almost forgot why he did it. She looked up at him slightly startled, her hazel eyes staring at him curiously, he could get lost in the swirl of greens, browns and gold but not now, now he had a mission.

"Can you just trust me that I know what I'm doing?"

"Isaac I trust you, I'm just worried about you. Look whatevers going on, we can fix it, my Dad can help-"

"No, no one can help! No one but Derek."Isaac said panicking slightly he noticed Scott was listening, he couldn't find out. Isaac needed the bite! He could make everything better, better with his dad, better with Charlie, he couldn't let McCall ruin it.

"Okay" She said, she squeezed his hand comfortingly and he felt himself relax slightly. "Would you just talk to me?"

"I am talking" He said annoyed, she didn't get it. Of course she didn't Saint Stiles and Saint Scott said Derek was bad news so of course she would side with them, never mind the fact that both had pretty much ignored her the last 6 months.

"Fine" Shit! He'd managed to piss her off again, he had to fix this.

When the bell rang Charlie was up and already heading out the door.

"Charlie" Isaac called grabbing his books in a hurry and trying to catch up.

"Charlie" he pleaded, she kept walking.

"CHARLIE!"He was practically begging now. She stopped and he took it as a sign and ran to catch up with her.

"Please don't be mad at me" He said, he couldn't lose her.

"I'm not mad, I'm worried! You told me to trust you well trust me that Derek guy's bad news. Please just stay away from him. You told me not to tell anyone about your dad and I haven't I sit and watch you get hurt and I don't say a word. But don't ask me to just keep my mouth shut while you throw your life away, Derek can't help you."There were tears falling down her cheek, Isaac wiped one away.

"Okay" He said softly. He couldn't take seeing her cry.

"What?" she seemed taken aback

"I'll stay away from him." she flung her arms around him catching Isaac off guard. He hesitated for a moment before returning it, the feeling of guilt curled around the pit in his stomach. He didn't like to lie- especially not to her but it was for the best, she'd understand when it was all over.

"I really do have something I have to take care of after school okay?" He said, he thought for a moment he she was going to ask what but she just wrapped her arms around him again. He breathed in her scent like a drug.


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer/an: I own nothing. So this one is short and it's been a long time since I updated this story and I know I need to be focusing on "I must Confess" but I miss writing these two together so here's my short little writer's reprieve. I have no idea when I'll be posting on this story again but thank you all for your support and for reading and enjoy.**_

Chapter Three:

His father had signed him out of school early which meant he would miss the quiz in English- not that that mattered to his father. There was work to be done and if Isaac wasn't such a fuck up then one quiz grade wouldn't have made much of a difference. Which is why Isaac didn't even try to argue. It was pointless anyways, his Dad was in a mood worried about impressing the Argent family and Isaac was pretty sure he could smell alcohol on his father's breath. The best thing Isaac could do was to draw as little attention to himself as he could.

His father said nothing to him as they exited the school. When they reached the car Isaac hurriedly climbed in. Maybe he had done it, maybe today would be nothing but work. He was proven wrong a second later when his head slammed against the dashboard.

Isaac fought back a groan as his father turned on him.

"You're lucky I've had time to cool off boy." He sneered. Isaac's forehead throbbed painfully. "The funeral's in two hours, I expect everything to be finished by then."

"Yes sir" It was worse if he didn't comment. That settled it though, as soon as that funeral started he was going to find Derek.

He was out of breath when he reached the old train depot. Derek was sitting there, almost as if he'd been waiting the whole time.

"Derek I want it, I want the bite" He managed to get out. Derek smirked walking over completely wolfed out he grabbed a hold of Isaac's torso and leaned down.

"What the hell man?" Isaac asked flinching back.

"I thought you wanted the bite?" Derek asked annoyed letting go of the boy's waist.

"I do, I do, it's just why are you- do you have to bite my side? I mean can't you get my wrist or something?" It wasn't that he was disgusted with the idea it was just that typically when he fantasized about teeth marks on his abdomen, they usually belonged to someone a little more _feminine._

"It's faster if it's on your side" Derek said gruffly. Isaac nodded, trying to relax.

"So uh- you done this- HOLY FUCK!" He felt flesh tearing. It wasn't that he was a wimp, considering his father's reign of terror Isaac figured he had a very high pain tolerance but this was worse than anything his old man had dished out.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Isaac lifting his shirt up every few seconds to check the bite.

"How long does it take before we know, you know, if it _took_?" Isaac found himself asking.

"It took, if it hadn't we would have known immediately." Derek said his back was turned. Isaac started to ask how he knew but thought better of it.

"Is- is that all then?" Isaac asked.

"No. Over the next few hours your body's going to be going through a lot of changes, it normally takes longer but since the full moon is tomorrow you're going to experience what normally takes a few days to complete, happening in the next few hours."

"Okay?"

"You should stay here-"

"I can't you know what my Dad's like!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Fine, go home. Go straight home and whatever you do keep your emotions in check. Don't fight back, don't engage in arguments. When you get done with school tomorrow come straight over, until you learn to control your wolf I'm going to have to keep you chained." Isaac didn't like the sound of that, but he had to get out of there. He didn't have much time before he had to be back home and now that he knew he wasn't going to die there was one person he had to see.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been waiting in her room for her but he was really starting to feel like a creeper. He looked out the open window the sky was going dark, if Charlie didn't come in soon he'd just have to go home.

He glanced around her room her desk was covered with Harry Potter and Doctor Who stickers. He smiled when he noticed the picture of them from Halloween last year. She had made him a Zorro cape and mask out of some black sheets. He hadn't wanted to dress up at all, he'd never really been a fan of the holiday but Charlie loved it (she had gone as a witch pretending to be a muggle- at least that's what she said, personally he thought she looked like a crazy bag lady).

The door opened and he saw her terrified look, he could hear her heart beating- was that a new power?

"Charlie it's me" Isaac said quickly he felt her instantly relax. What the hell was going on... oh yeah werewolf.

"Holy shit Isaac you scared the hell out of me!" Isaac laughed. When she got wound up she could make a sailor blush.

She sat down beside him. He noticed her heart seemed to speed up at the closer proximity but that couldn't be right, she had said she liked Scott, she didn't like Isaac like that, it was probably just a fluke. He saw her eyes dart over his face studying the exposed skin for signs of injury. That's what her heart jumped about, she was worried he was hurt. He should have known better.

"Sorry" He told her sheepishly.

"Isaac what are you doing here?" She asked softly. He studied her face a moment, his eyes shifting between her eyes and her lips. Her heart rate increased again. That was just a coincidence though right?

"I wanted to see you." He told her honestly. From here on out there would be no more secrets. Her heart jumped again and he could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks. She was blushing!

"Why didn't you answer my texts?" Texts what texts? He felt his pockets but his phone was missing. Shit! If he had missed calls from her he might have them from his Dad too. He was going to have to cut it short tonight.

"I left my phone" He paused he started to say at Derek's but he didn't have time to go into that explanation at the moment. "Somewhere" He finally finished.

"Isaac what's going on?" She sounded worried and confused. Tonight would be the last night he caused her to feel either though.

"I can't tell you now, but everything's about to get better. There's an early morning Lacrosse practice tomorrow. You need to be there." It would be easier to explain if she could see some of his new skills for herself.

"What why?"

"Just trust me. I'll explain everything then." He smiled at her and she smiled back, a genuine one.

"Okay" She trusted him! He knew it, he wasn't entirely sure how but her heart beat was steady and it just seemed like she trusted him.

"Good. I gotta head back home before my Dad gets there." He told her beginning to head out the window. He looked back at Charlie she was watching him like- well like he'd been watching her lately. Was it possible? An idea came to his head and he walked back to the bed where she was still sitting.

"Oh and Charlie"

"What?" She sounded concerned. Isaac leaned down smirking as his eyes glanced between her eyes and her lips. No going back now.

"Wh-" He interrupted her question touching his lips to hers. It wasn't long, a few seconds at the most but it had been amazing!

When he pulled away Charlie was still sitting, a dazed look on her face but she seemed pretty happy too.

"I'll explain that tomorrow too!" Isaac promised before climbing out the window and heading towards his own home, silently praying that his father was in a good mood that night.


End file.
